


An Unexpected Angle

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is Loki'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Angle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 204

Bruce stared into the glass cell that had been built for him; its current occupant gazed back calmly for a long moment before breaking his silence.

"So," Loki said. "You're the one who turns into the monster."

Bruce felt the other guy clawing at the his hindbrain, but concentrated on his breathing.

"Must make it hard on your love life."

"What?" He hadn't been expecting an attack from _that_ direction. "I don't -- "

"I can't say I'm surprised," Loki said, eyes wide with mock-sympathy. "You mortals are so fragile. I, on the other hand -- "

This was getting too weird. Bruce fled.


End file.
